The Lessons We've Learned
by StarCrossedLovers123
Summary: No matter what they say tonight, I'll always love you." People say that love can conquer anything. Through complications and trouble, can true love and friendship really make it through? Well there are lessons to be learned first. A Tina/Artie


**Hey Gleeks! Okay, so this is my latest Fanfic. You guys said that you wanted more Tina/Artie, so I am giving it to you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

Lesson 1: Honor Isn't Always a Good Thing 

"Where did you go after school last night?" My mom asked, looking up from her news paper.

I hesitated. I'd gone to a movie with Artie, and I'd gotten home late. My mother was totally in the dark about Artie. She didn't even know I had a boyfriend. "To the movie theater," I finally said.

"With who? You were supposed to be studying." She asked, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I finished all my homework in class mom. I went with Artie." I said, mildly irritated by the fact that she used something as simple as an evening out as an opportunity to scold me.

"Who's Artie?" She asked. "And don't use that tone with me."

I sighed. "Sorry mom. Artie is…" I paused. "He's a friend."

She raised one eyebrow. "A _friend_ huh?"

I took a deep breathe; I had to tell her some time. "He's my boyfriend," I finally admitted. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

She sighed. "Tina, I've told you before, you don't have time to date. You need to study."

"I get strait A's mom."

"That doesn't mean you can sneak around with some secret boyfriend behind my back," She said angrily.

"But it should entitle me to some freedom! All I ever do is study, Artie actually makes me _happy_." I snapped back.

There was a long silence between us, and I could feel the tension in the air. I had to say something. I inhaled deeply.

"Look mom, I'll invite Artie over to meet you and dad tonight. You'll see, he's a really nice guy," And with that, I took one last sip of orange juice and left for school, not giving her enough time to respond.

***

"Wow Artie, You look great." I said as I helped him into his mom's car. She had offered it to me for the drive to my house.

"Thanks," He said. "So do you, but you always do." Artie did look exceptionally good today. His hair was combed into perfect place, and his clothes looked more presentable than they usually did.

"So just a heads up; tonight will probably end in disaster," I said.

Artie laughed. "They're really that bad eh?" he asked.

I nodded. "I was grounded for two months for getting a B+ on an English assignment."

He laughed again. "Should I be afraid?"

"Very." I pulled the car into my drive way and helped Artie out. "Just one more thing," I said as we made our way up to my door. "No matter what my parents say tonight, I still love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He said before I opened the door.

My parents were standing in the living room, waiting for us.

"Hello Ti-" My father stopped himself. He looked at Artie and then back at me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Artie Abrams, my boyfriend." I said, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chang," Artie said, reaching his hand out. Neither of them accepted the hand shake, so he dropped it.

"This will have to be a short visit, Artie and I are meeting the Glee kids for pizza in half an hour," I said.

"Okay," My mother said grudgingly. Something was bothering her. "Artie, could give us some privacy for a moment? There's soda in the kitchen if you'd like."

"Artie doesn't have to go anywhere," I interjected.

"It's okay Tina," Artie said, gently touching my hand which was still on his shoulder. "I don't mind," He smiled at me, then at my parents before wheeling himself into the kitchen.

My mother paused before she finally spoke again. "So this is him? The boy you've been sneaking around with?" She asked.

"I haven't been sneaking around; you two just don't pay enough attention to notice this kind of stuff," I said defensively.

"So you dated a cripple just to prove that to us?" My father asked harshly.

"That _cripple_ loves me!" I snapped back. "Don't you get it? I'm in love with him, and you didn't even notice because the only time you ever pay attention to me is when it's about school and studying!" I inhaled deeply. "You can say whatever the hell you want to me, but you will _not_ be so rude and inconsiderate to him."

"Tina, I don't care if you love him." My mother said in a tone that I didn't even recognize. "You will break up with him, and you will focus on your studies. And you will _never _see that cripple boy again! I will not have you disgrace our family's name!"

"Oh yeah?" I said, turning my head toward the kitchen. "Artie!" I called.

Artie wheeled himself into the living room, looking up at me with a terrified look in his eye. He could hear everything from the kitchen.

I sat down on his lap, wrapped my arms tightly around him and pressed my lips against his. I kissed him for a long moment before I pulled away and looked up at my parents.

"Oh, and by the way," I said, giving them the meanest look I could manage. "Fuck you."

***

**Hey Guys, what did you think? I haven't really decided on where I want to go with this yet, so if you have any ideas, let me know. I'll credit you. Please comment! The more comments I get, the faster I write!!! **

**Love you guys!**


End file.
